


Momento di follia

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: German GP, M/M, POV Charles, post 'scintille'
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Charles è combattuto e confuso su Max, ma ha ancora la sensazione del loro bacio sulle labbra, tuttavia anche se vuole prendersi del tempo per pensare, sa che non può rimanere con una situazione in sospeso di quel tipo, così gli chiede di vederlo la sera stessa.





	Momento di follia

**Author's Note:**

> questa è la terza fic dello spin off su Max e Charles, nata dalla serie ‘2019’ su Seb e Lewis. È il seguito diretto di ‘Scintille’. Ambientata dopo il GP della Germania. Charles è in subbuglio e dopo aver litigato con Max, lo ha impulsivamente baciato. Sconvolto si imbatte in Seb e si sfoga con lui il quale gli consiglia di prendersi del tempo prima di decidere. Per sapere quando scrivo e posto il seguito, se volete rimanere aggiornati, c’è la mia pagina su facebook. https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ Buona lettura. Baci Akane

MOMENTO DI FOLLIA 

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6d797d94c07e32b215d926779a25cfc1/tumblr_pvf98mVN2j1rmdmxco9_1280.jpg)

  
Che faccio, che cazzo dovrei fare?   
Dovrei parlarne con Pierre, solitamente farei questo, ma non posso farlo.  
Seb ha ragione, lascio che passi un po’ di tempo e magari tutto si calmerà da sé.  
Beh in realtà Seb ha detto di parlargli e dirgli che si è trattato di un colpo di testa ma che non voglio fare nulla e che non si ripeterà.   
Non credo sia tanto fattibile la cosa, perché non so se sono in grado di gestirlo, ma penso di doverglielo dire subito, non ha senso dirlo fra cinque giorni.   
Guardo il telefono e caccio il broncio, indeciso sul da farsi.   
Vado a casa o lo cerco?   
Stasera lui festeggerà, per cui credo di doverlo beccare prima che si ubriachi. Guardo l’ora, è abbastanza presto, potrebbe essere l’ideale.  
Sospirando mi strofino il viso con una mano mentre mi sento alle strette e con l’ansia alle stelle, mi decido a scrivere sia al mio assistente a cui chiedo qualche ora prima di andare in aeroporto e poi scrivo a Max.   
Non saprei come trovarlo.   
‘Dove sei?Devo parlarti velocemente.’   
Non dormirei se non lo facessi subito, sono uno che non sta con questioni in sospeso se sa di doverle risolvere e questa è decisamente da risolvere, o meglio chiudere.   
Non so cosa sia stato, ho sempre pensato che se avessi mai voluto provare qualcosa di gay avrei fatto con Pierre e nessun altro, anche se poi non è mai capitato. Forse ci mancava la situazione giusta o il coraggio, ma non è facile trasformare un’amicizia d’infanzia in qualcosa di più così d’improvviso. È più facile impostare un rapporto in un certo modo da subito.   
Quando mi risponde mi fa salire il cuore in gola, apro il messaggio e vedo la posizione del suo GPS che mi ha mandato. Niente altro. Non mi dice nulla.  
Che non gli va ora, di cosa voglio parlare... beh è ovvio di cosa. Ma appunto potrebbe dire che non c’è nulla da dire. No, è come se gli andasse bene di vedermi ora dopo quel bacio.  
E va bene.   
Arrivo.   
  
Mi faccio accompagnare dal mio assistente dove sta festeggiando, lui rimane in macchina più indietro per evitare che mi veda, probabilmente è con Daniel ed io sarò fuori luogo, mi noteranno tutti e sarò impacciato. Odio certe cose, perché mi caccio in guai simili? Sono una persona che ama la tranquillità, tendo a saper gestire tutto tranne certe cose. Max è una di quelle certe cose.   
Insomma, sono in grado di dire quello che penso senza mancare di rispetto od essere inopportuno. Circa.   
A volte mi scappa e sono brusco, ma sono momenti di alta tensione.   
Ripenso a quando ho litigato ripetutamente con Max fino a perdere le staffe. Con lui non ce la faccio proprio a rimanere composto. Mi manda fuori di testa.   
Quando sono fuori dal locale, gli scrivo se può uscire, ma visto che non viene immagino che non senta il telefono o che magari stia facendo chissà cosa.   
Sarà già ubriaco, non dovrei incontrarlo.   
Sto per girare sui tacchi e tornare da dove sono venuto, quando la sua voce mi ferma con un maleducatissimo ‘ehi’ che mi fa subito girare le palle.   
La porta aperta dove lui sta in mezzo fa passare una canzone rock e per un momento non mi stupisce, è quello il suo genere. Non so cosa gli piace in realtà e non me ne frega, ma è sicuramente un tipo da rock.   
La canzone è bella e movimentata degli In This Moment.   
Lui mi guarda ed io lo guardo, è sudato e spettinato ed ha l’aria di uno stanco e sconvolto insieme, non saprei. Più che altro di uno che ha bevuto fino ad ora e che si stava divertendo.   
Mi sento fuori dal suo mondo e fuori posto e mi sento in imbarazzo e assurdo.   
\- Scusa, ho sbagliato momento. Me ne stavo andando. - Dico solo. Lui esce del tutto e la porta si chiude, mi raggiunge.   
\- Pensavo fosse importante per scrivermi. Non l’hai mai fatto. - Mi fermo di spalle davanti a lui, tendo le mani e stringo i pugni, sospiro insofferente.   
\- Lo è. - Mi mordo la bocca e respiro pesantemente.   
\- E quindi perché te ne vai? - Alzo gli occhi al cielo seccato e mi volto con foga.   
\- Lo sai di cosa ti devo parlare, per questo mi hai mandato la posizione! - Esclamo aggressivo. Normalmente sono più bravo a controllarmi, ma lui mi manda sempre in bestia per qualche ragione.   
No non sempre, ci sono anche volte in cui andiamo d’accordo e ridiamo insieme. Sono belle quelle volte perché è davvero molto divertente come persona.   
Capisco Daniel.   
Mentre lo penso, mi viene in mente lui e mi irrigidisco.   
\- Dentro Daniel ti aspetterà. - Max mi guarda dritto negli occhi impaziente, senza capire cosa voglio davvero e nemmeno io lo so.   
\- No, non c’è. È andato via. Per questo prima mi ha dato il premio... - Lo dice senza vergogna, io avvampo per lui e distolgo lo sguardo ripensando a loro due che facevano sesso.   
\- Beh sarai dentro con amici... -   
\- Lo sono. Però non mi hai mai chiesto udienza. Cosa c’è? - E di nuovo fa finta di nulla. Sa di cosa devo parlare o non mi faceva venire, perché deve far finta di nulla? Mi mette in difficoltà e così con un passo in avanti alzo la voce:   
\- Lo sai di cosa devo parlare! - Max meravigliato risponde sembrando più calmo, come lo sarei io solitamente. Io invece sembro lui.   
\- Pensavo avresti fatto finta di nulla. -   
\- E perché mi hai detto dove eri? -   
\- Per curiosità! - Ha sempre una risposta pronta e sembra sereno su quello che dovrei dirgli. Del resto per una volta non è lui ad aver fatto un danno.  
Sto per dirgli quello che devo anche se non so perché non potevo scriverglielo per messaggio, ma la porta si apre facendo uscire qualcuno che temo ci riconosca, così lo prendo per il braccio e me lo tiro veloce verso il vicolo accanto al locale, dove ci sono dei bidoni dell’immondizia chiusi ed un’uscita sul retro del personale, dove probabilmente vanno a fumare.   
L’odore non è dei migliori ma ha piovuto tutto il giorno ed ha smesso da poco, fa fresco e mi aspetto torni a piovere. Questo ha coperto gli odori.   
Una volta in parte, al semi buio e al sicuro, lo lascio e mi accorgo del contatto che mi fa tremare, infatti cambio di posizione da un piede all’altro.   
Lui fermo davanti a me, le mani ai fianchi e l’aria provocatoria come suo solito, di attesa. Io non so da cosa iniziare.   
\- Non ti ho messo nei guai con Daniel? - Max alza le spalle.   
\- Non gliel’ho detto. - Risponde come se fosse ovvio. Io lo fisso aggrottato.   
\- Ah no? - Ci sono molti motivi per cui potrebbe non dirglielo, primo fra tutti che non lo reputava così importante.   
\- No, io e lui ci eravamo lasciati quando lui se ne è andato dalla Red Bull. Io l’ho presa male la sua scelta. Così per molto gli ho tenuto il broncio. Ma ora ci siamo riavvicinati. Con ora intendo questa settimana. Però è un ritorno di fiamma, non sappiamo come sarà, se torneremo insieme o cosa. Viviamo la cosa come ci viene, senza impegno. - Che situazione.   
\- Sei mezzo libero insomma. - Questa mi esce dalla bocca anche se avrei solo dovuto pensarlo, quando lo dico lo fisso subito allarmato e lui mi guarda con un sorrisino divertito e malizioso.   
\- Sì, sono mezzo libero. Perché? - Alzo gli occhi al cielo e scuoto la testa, sospiro e poi mi infilo le mani in tasca nervoso.   
\- Senti, quel che è successo prima io... non so perché l’ho fatto, non ha alcun significato e non si ripeterà. E non dobbiamo parlarne. Ok? - Ecco qua, l’ho tirato fuori sotto forma di ordine. Anche se poi gli chiedo conferma. Prima che me la dia, lo fisso ansioso con la speranza che non sia d’accordo. Non so bene nemmeno io cosa voglio, ma per ora è meglio non fare nulla finchè non mi schiarisco le idee.   
Max fa un passo in avanti e mi guarda intensamente, cercando i miei occhi che sono evasivi e pieni di imbarazzo. Visto che non trova il contatto visivo, si avvicina ancora ed io come un idiota mi faccio indietro appoggiandomi al muro. E lui mi si fa così avanti che non ho scelta che guardarlo.   
I corpi si sfiorano e sento una violenta scarica elettrica. Non so più gestire le cose. No non è vero. Non so più gestire Max.   
\- Sei sicuro che vuoi che non ne parliamo e che non si ripeta? - Apro istintivamente la bocca per rispondergli che lo sono, ma poi mi rendo conto di non saper cosa dire e me la mordo, lui me la guarda sfacciato, io guardo la sua così particolare. Così morbida.   
\- Non ti è piaciuto baciarmi? - Chiede piano e suadente. Avvampo ma è buio per fortuna.   
Alzo le spalle e fingo che non sia nulla di che.   
\- Abbastanza. - Lo sento ridacchiare, lo vedo che non ci crede.   
\- Mi sembrava parecchio. - Lo guardo così corrucciato.   
\- Che ne sai? - Max a questo punto con una mano sul petto mi schiaccia ancora contro il muro e con l’altra va dritto sul mio pacco e attraverso i pantaloni, mi tocca per bene.   
Al contatto, la mia erezione prende il volo. Basta questo e mentre mi tocca mi si appoggia addosso ed io trattengo il fiato. Non fa altro. Non infila la mano sotto i pantaloni, non si inginocchia, non me lo succhia ma mentre penso che potrebbe farlo, l’eccitazione sale ancora e lui insiste nel massaggiarmi così.   
E poi nulla, i miei occhi incollati sulla sua bocca così vicina che sa di alcool.  
E sa davvero di alcool quando lo bacio e premo le labbra sulle sue, aperte e fameliche mentre le lingue si intrecciano e di nuovo, come prima, tutto va per conto proprio.   
Cazzo, sono proprio nella merda.   
Dopo qualche istante di baci e strofinamenti, finisce che vengo nei pantaloni che penso si macchino e non ho il coraggio di guardare, le gambe mi tremano e cederei se non fossi appoggiato al muro con lui addosso.   
La sua bocca scivola sul mio orecchio e dopo avermelo baciato, mormora:   
\- Non serve parlarne se non vuoi, ma credo che lo ripeteremo. - Ma non so davvero che dire, nemmeno capisco cosa intende anche se di solito sono piuttosto intelligente.   
Il mondo è sottosopra, definitivamente sottosopra.   
Ed io non credo uscirò vivo da questo momento di follia.   
Quando mi lascia, mi accuccio sulle gambe e mi nascondo il viso con le mani.   
Non era previsto che finisse così ed il problema è che non so davvero come portarla avanti, né se dovrei. Per lui andrebbe bene qualcosa così ogni tanto, solo sessuale, senza parlarne mai. Io non so nemmeno se sono gay!   
Ok forse un po’ lo sono, mi è piaciuto da matti.   
Mi è piaciuto alla follia, dannazione.   
Che casino! 


End file.
